


Smile, My Love

by Otabek_Altin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Fic for our SHSL Supreme Leader!, College AU, Crack with fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Sex, Kaito is wearing a minion outfit, Kokichi is so done, M/M, it gets steamy, meme sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otabek_Altin/pseuds/Otabek_Altin
Summary: "Do you like minions now, Kokichi?"The supreme leader can only choke on his favorite soda, his brain knowing what he truly saw but he's still processing that his boyfriend is wearing a yellow sleeveless turtleneck, and familiar overall. The goggles is what nails it in the coffin, and he fucking hates how Kaito pulled off the outfit so well. He fucking looks hot in the minion outfit. Fuck his swole arms. Fuck the way the yellow turtleneck hugs his body. And most of all, why the fuck is he turned on?!?"Kai-chan, it was one time! And it wasn't a serious question!" Kokichi groaned out."You asked everybody if they would fuck minions. Well, joke's on you, you're going to fuck this minion." Kaito chuckled. Sometimes it's easy to forget that his boyfriend can be a little shit. "Happy birthday, babe."





	Smile, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to, okay guys. Let me have this please. Also, I apologize if they seem so ooc, but my take on this is that they're acting like this because it's just them and no spectators to see the trusting, open and comfortable side of them. 
> 
> And yes, I'm aware that I'm still not updating EBD yet. I am in constant pain.

Kokichi likes minions, but only for the sake of annoying people with it. He has done a lot of pranks in his life but after watching Despicable Me and several Minion shorts, seeing how most people cannot tolerate the yellow creatures for the entire popularity period, he took interest in them and needless to say, he mastered the minion's banana song for his classmates. The effect over the course of two weeks were very impressive, at least, for a person who would appreciate the art of losing one's patience. The truth is, he's also annoyed with it, when he's on the receiving end of the matter, but no one knows that. Kokichi lies all too well.  
  
However, while he wasn't surprised about this, his boyfriend Kaito Momota _loves_ minions.  
  
It was his fault for the most part really, since he's the one who introduced them. Kokichi couldn't believe that Kaito doesn't get much time enough to watch movies due to his class schedule. His lover is a wonderful nerd, what can he say?   
  
But then it all backfired, all his hard work. His DICE family would probably have a laughing fit for days if he were to tell them. 

* * *

  
_"Do you like minions now, Kokichi?"_

The supreme leader can only choke on his favorite soda, his brain knowing what he truly saw but he's still processing that his boyfriend is wearing a yellow sleeveless turtleneck, and familiar overall. The goggles is what nails it in the coffin, and he fucking hates how _Kaito pulled off the outfit so well._ He fucking looks hot in the minion outfit. Fuck his swole arms. Fuck the way the yellow turtleneck hugs his body. And most of all, _why the fuck is he turned on?!?_

"Kai-chan, it was one time! And it wasn't a serious question!" Kokichi groaned out. 

"You asked _everybody_ if they would fuck minions. Well, joke's on you, you're going to fuck _this_ minion." Kaito chuckled. Sometimes it's easy to forget that his boyfriend can be a little shit. "Happy birthday, babe."

Kokichi's boner is outstanding and it's not helping the situation in any bit, but what registered the most is the last part. "You remembered my birthday but why would you do this to me, Kai-chaaaaaan. Is this a payback for the Yeeper tweet?" Kokichi puffed his cheeks as he gave his boyfriend some light punches on the chest.  
  
That damn swole chest.

It was Kaito's turn to grumble. "Can we forget that? It was meant to be a shitpost, you're the one who took it up to our bedroom."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Fair is fair, so now I guess I have to take this gift of yours now." Kokichi said before he wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck, kissing him fully on the lips. It was slow and sweet, the way they slotted their lips together until it became much more heated. It felt like it had been a long time since he had felt something like this, settling into normalcy, just like their previous adventures. He knows Kaito has his own stuff to do, but...this he really missed. He clung on tightly as the kisses got even more lewd, his legs wrapping around the taller man's sides. As he pulled away, he gave a knowing smirk at Kaito. "Never thought I'd fuck a minion in my life ever, but here we are..." he teased, which made his partner snort.   
  
"Shut up Kokichi, I make the greatest minion." Kaito replies as he brought his tiny boyfriend into their bedroom and set him down on the bed, unbuckling his overall.   
  
Kokichi giggled at that. "Sure, Luminary of the Minions." He stopped for a moment, realizing what he just said and wheezed, pounded his fist on the bed. "KA-HA-HA-HAI-CHAN H-HEH-HELP!"   
  
At this point, Kaito laughed along; Kokichi's laugh is too infectious for him to get annoyed at this point. They're both comfortable with each other enough to laugh at things like this. "N-No, Atua fucking help you...!" he returned, which made both of them laugh harder. In between of an accusing 'You said Atua! Yonaga-chan will sacrifice you!' and 'If you call my balls potatoes again I will choke you', everything is just fine.   
  
Impatience taking over, Kokichi pulled down the overall and saw that the other isn't wearing his boxers, watching the half mast erection twitch in fascination. "Banana on commando mode, huh, Kai-chan?" Kokichi gave the glans a teasing lick, if only to annoy his lover further as he knelt down.   
  
It took enough resistance from Kaito to not jut his hips further towards his lover's lips. "I forgot, okay? Will you please just suck my dick?" He pleaded.   
  
The response he got was a warm, wet mouth engulfing almost all of his length, tongue pressing firmly on the vein underneath, Kokichi giving a lusty stare as he moved his head up and down, slicking it more, flexing his throat around Kaito's cock. The sight was nothing short of majesty, the smaller man's domineering look in his eyes, making his pace faster, sucking hard every now and then. Calloused hands fisting Kokichi's hair was the only warning he gave as he fucked the small mouth servicing him, cock reaching deep so far that Kokichi is on the brink of losing control and explode. Kaito loosened his hold, looking into Kokichi's eyes, silently seeking permission. When he felt his hips being held in place, he knew that was the answer he was looking for, thrusting roughly a few more times before he released inside Kokichi's mouth, watching him swallow all of his cum.   
  
Panting in exhaustion, Kaito slowly pulled away and bent down to kiss his lover, slow and gentle like how they started, just like how they eased into their life as a couple. With striking differences evident the first time they met, but like a flower blooming over time, they got to know each other, learned to trust one another...Kokichi kissed back with fervor, among all the things he can't convey with words alone. He let out a small laugh again, finding it incredulous how they ended up like this. When Kokichi pulled away, he asked, "You can taste your own spunk, right Kai-chan?"   
  
Kaito couldn't help but crack up. "Yeah, but let's be real, it doesn't definitely taste like minions."   
  
It was such a _tasteless comeback_ but Kokichi howled anyway.   
  
"What I want to know is how you would even know the taste!" Kokichi declared with interest.    
  
Kaito replies,"I don't. I just thought it'd taste like bananas or apples."   
  
Sometimes Kokichi want to ask any odd sentient being if this boyfriend of his is truly a man of science, but of course he can give an exception to this. _'I'd rather not actually know, for fuck's sake.'_  he thought to himself. As much as he loves Kaito...he just can't. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's unfinished because I was supposed to add more to this today, but some stuff happened and made me upset, plus I'm already behind schedule. I'll make a second chap next time. Belated Happy Birthday for our king. If you read all the way to the end then congratulations for surviving this. You're the real mvp.


End file.
